Maxine Chernoff
Maxine Chernoff (born 1952) is an American poet, novelist, academic, and literary magazine editor. Life Chernoff was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois, and attended the University of Illinois at Chicago. Chernoff is a professor and Chair of the creative writing program at San Francisco State University. With her husband, Paul Hoover, she edits the long-running literary journal ''New American Writing''. She is the author of 6 books of fiction and 10 books of poetry, most recently The Turning (which appeared in May 2008) and Among the Names (2005), both from Apogee Press. Both her novel American Heaven and her book of short stories, Some of Her Friends That Year, were finalists for the Bay Area Book Reviewers Award. With Paul Hoover, she has translated The Selected Poems of Friedrich Hölderlin, which was published by Omnidawn Press in 2008, and won the 2009 PEN Translation Award. She has read her poetry in Liege, Belgium; Cambridge, England; Sydney, Australia; Berlin, Germany; São Paulo, Brazil; Glasgow, Scotland; Yunnan Province, China; and St. Petersburg, Russia, and Prague, Czech Republic. She currently lives in Mill Valley, California, with her husband and three children. Recognition *1985 Carl Sanburg Award, *1985 PEN New Books Award *1986 Friends of American Writers' Award *1986 LSU Southern Review Fiction Award *1993 Sun-Times Fiction Prize *1988 CCLM Editors' Award *2002 Marin Arts Council Fellowship *1996 and 2002 BABRA finalist *2009 PEN Translation Award *5 Illinois Arts Council Fellowships Publications Poetry *''A Vegetable Emergency'' (prose poems). Venice, CA: Beyond Baroque, 1976. *''The Last Auroch''. Iowa City, IA: Now! Press, 1976. *''Utopia TV Store: Prose poems''. Chicago: Yellow Press, 1979. *''New Faces of 1952''. Ithaca, NY: Ithaca House, 1985. *''Japan''. Bolinas, CA: Avenue B Press, 1988. *''Leap Year Day: New & selected poems''. Chicago: Another Chicago Press, 1990. *''Next Song''. Saratoga, CA: Instress, 1998. *''World: Poems, 1991-2001'']. Applecross, WA: Salt, 2001. *''Evolution of the Bridge: Selected prose poems'']. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2005. *''Among the Names''. Berkeley, CA: Apogee Press, 2005. *''The Turning''. Berkeley, CA: Apogee Press, 2008. *''To Be Read in the Dark''. Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2011. *''Without''. Bristol, UK: Shearsman, 2012. *''Here''. Denver, CO: Counterpath, 2014. Novels *''Plain Grief''. New York: Summit Books, 1991. *''American Heaven: A novel''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1996. *''A Boy in Winter''. New York: Crown, 1999; Harper Flamingo Australia, 2000. Short fiction *''Bop: Stories'']. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1986; Vintage Contemporaries, 1987. *''Signs of Devotion: Stories'']. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1993. *''Some of Her Friends That Year: New & selected stories''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2002). Non-fiction *''In the News'' (with Ethel Tiersky). Lincoln, IL: National Textbook, 1993. *''It's Colossal'' (with Ethel Tiersky). Chicago: Contemporary Books, 1994. *''Back to the Past'' (with Ethel Tiersky). Chicago: Contemporary Books, 1994. *''Contemporary Attractions'' (with Ethel Tiersky). Chicago: Contemporary Books, 1994. *''Sun and Games (with Ethel Tiersky). Chicago: Contemporary Books, 1994. Translated *Friedrich Hölderlin, Selected Poems (translated with Paul Hoover). Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2008. Edited *''New American Writing'' (with Paul Hoover). 1986 — present. **''New American Writing: Censorship and the arts''. Chicago: OINK!, 1989. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Maxine Chernoff, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 31, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Notes to Self" by Maxine Chernoff, at Melancholia's Tremulous Dreadlocks * Maxine Chernoff at the Poetry Foundation. * Maxine Chernoff @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center). ;Audio / video *Maxine Chernoff at PennSound. *Maxine Chernoff at YouTube ;About *Maxine Chernoff at Apogee Press *Maxine Chernoff at the Project for Innovative Poetry *Maxine Chernoff at San Francisco State University ;Etc. *"Add-Verse" a poetry-photo-video project Chernoff participated in Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American writers Category:American poets Category:American short story writers Category:American novelists Category:Modernist women writers Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Writers from Illinois Category:Writers from California Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics